


Awakened

by MemoyC



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果只是梦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: G.U.Y -- By LadyGaGa

他在做梦。  
布鲁斯如此清楚的知道，因为他是如此轻易就让自己抓住了超人。蝙蝠侠用自己的身体压住那个外星人，欲望在他血液里疯狂奔腾，毫无阻碍，统治了他每一根神经末梢每一根饥渴的手指，指挥它们去抚摸超人，更近，更紧，更用力。他张开嘴咬住那人令人喜爱的下巴，啃咬超人的嘴唇，伸展手指在那强壮的肌肉上向下抚摸，摇动身体用肿胀的阴茎去饥渴磨蹭另一个人的。  
他在做梦。所以这一切进行得如此轻易，天经地义如同生来如此。他只需要要求，张开嘴要求：“操。”  
连出声也不需要，那无所不能的神就听到了他的祷告。能移动星球的那双手动起来捏握住了他的屁股。疼痛的狂喜从尾椎直击布鲁斯的四肢百骸，让他奋力挺起身躯将自己送进对方嘴里，送进可以咬碎钢铁的那天杀的火热的嘴里。“啊！”他叫喊出声，这感觉如此之好，太好了，能做的选择那么多、他狂妄的欲望那么多，几乎一时不知道该先满足哪个。“这儿。”克拉克说，声音像沉重的锚一下坠住他肆动的手指、狂舞的思维，直达他们彼此挤压的阴茎。那氪星人太烫了，比他曾幻想过的还要烫上一百度，布鲁斯扭动着自己，像被捕住的毛虫那样挣扎着，发出模糊不清的诳语。  
这是梦。他想，他他妈的想做什么都可以。  
但他的美梦不再那么顺利了。那火辣的神再不肯热情的回应布鲁斯的手，布鲁斯的嘴，布鲁斯不能再等一秒的渴求；他高高在上地攥住他的手腕把他翻了个身扣在墙上，仅仅用他巨大的阴茎巡视这囚徒的身体，用灼烫的龟头描绘他脊背末端的凹陷，他皮肤上的每一处丑陋的伤痕，他颤抖的臀缝会阴与阴囊。布鲁斯呻吟起来，撅起屁股去向那该死的神示好，真心假意的低伏驯顺。这是梦啊，他听到自己的心脏咚咚的重击在胸口上，为这残忍又谢天谢地的真相激烈跳动，不能自已，“克拉克……”于是他开口了，“克拉克……”他叫着，一遍又一遍，放纵自己用尽全部氧气，欲望，和感情。  
“克拉克……！”  
他的手被放开了。接着像是火焰的飓风席卷了他，滚烫的皮肤，滚烫的阴茎，布鲁斯紧紧抓抱住这人形的太阳在每一次撞击里嘶声叫喊，起伏，摆动迎合。他如此渴望这人，以至于他不能允许自己泄露一丝一毫。但现在已经没有什么能阻止他了。他们的节奏越来越疯狂，几乎要摩擦着火，但还不够，布鲁斯想着，不够。他逮住吻的空隙用力收紧肠壁绞紧体内怒张的阴茎，这让克拉克发出狮子一样的吼声，猛地掰开他扣在自己腰上的两条腿、拉起来压在胸前，布鲁斯无处借力，只能重重的迎向更加凶猛的操干。他的前列腺被一次又一次的重击，性器抖动着吐露前液，肠壁被操得又疼又爽。他要爽死了。布鲁斯感觉到眼泪滑出他的眼眶，他像个酩酊大醉的疯子该有那样、在这癫狂的高潮来临的那一刻抓住他的克拉克亲吻下去，交出了一切。

这美好的梦呀，高潮余韵美妙得他想一辈子呆在这里。“布鲁斯……”克拉克在他耳朵边吻着他的名字，温暖，满足与喜悦像泡着他的池水。但慢慢的，慢慢的，池水不再温暖了，它们失温、变得冰冷无比，针扎似的让蝙蝠侠猛然惊醒。  
“布鲁斯。”  
他几乎惊恐地意识到发生了些什么。超人用那双透彻的蓝眼睛看着他，使他无所遁形。  
“我——”他说，然后不知道该怎么继续，上帝啊……他——  
“我已经等了五年，我知道你也是。”超人说，“如果你打算说这一切不过是你中了精神毒气以后的神志不清，那还是省省吧。”  
震惊，对超人自大的愤怒，不知所措，布鲁斯瞪着克拉克——还有一种解脱。  
最后他伸出手去拉下这个男人，再次亲吻了他的爱人。  
梦醒时分看来也不总是坏的。

 

fin.


End file.
